My only lover and friend
by ShortXCakeXLover
Summary: A girl wished her dream prince would come looking for her. She was greedy and often hides her eyes. Her mother locks up her up in a cold room. While on the other side, a boy named Flan was also looking for a girl that would show happiness with him. Flan's mother abuses him and shows no care or love at all. Will they fall in love or will they remain in their painful lives?
1. Our lives

Our lives -Chapter 1

"Don't do this to me!" Mammon said. "I'm 19 years old and I am old enough to take care of myself!"

"Che! Understand what?" the mother said. "Do you know what situation you put yourself in? Hm? Tell me what this is all about! You're still a girl that doesn't know how to clean up after herself! Can you survive out there in the world? Go to your room. I'll get the fun things ready."

Mammon ran to her room and slammed her door. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. _If I only had a wish to make things my way._ She wiped her tears. _Don't give up. Just a little longer._

(Flan's Point of View)

Flan was all bloody. He was bruised terribly and there were several cuts all over his body. A few of the wounds reopened from yesterday's session.

"Flan-kun, lets wrap this up now. Mother is now tired of telling you the same thing every day." Flan screamed in pain. _I never wanted myself in this position. If only I can change one thing I would do anything for that. _

"Honey, I think he learned his lesson. Let him go now."

"You're on his side? Fine; but if he gets in my hands, that's when I'll make my move on him." Flan's dad immediately untied the chain on his wrist. The father brought him to his room.

"Mou, Flan, if there is anything I can do for you, I wish I can help."

Flan couldn't talk due to the blood loss._ There is, Dad. Let me live in peace. If that is too much, I will live in a boring world. Don't you agree?_

Flan smiled weakly.

"Flan, I'll be leaving early tomorrow. Will you do something for me? Please don't put yourself in an unsafe condition. I may not come back, but you are always in my heart. No one can change that." Flan's dad kissed him the forehead.

(Mammon view)

"I pity you, my only daughter _Mammon_. I'm going to take a picture of you and spread it all over the internet. Sounds very interesting, right? You were always my doll. But I wanted a prince, not an ugly princess."

-Flashback-

_"My cute daughter, you will always be my favorite daughter, right?" _

_ Mammon nodded, even though she didn't know what her mother was saying. She was only two years old after all. When 2 months passed, her mother died. Her dad remarried to another woman. Her name was Kyoko Sasagawa. _

_ "Your mother made you in to pieces of shit now. Look at yourself you look like bullshit. Hide your eyes. When I look at them, I'm ready to vomit, you know," her step mother said. _

_ Mammon looked at herself. Did mother lie to me? Do I look like shit? Mother told me that I was her favorite daughter. Did she lie to her wonderful daughter?_


	2. The boy

_"Mu, I never wanted this mom! Stay with me! I'm scared! I am really scared!" Her eyes were flooded with tears._

_ "Ushishishi, Mammon-sama dinner is ready~_

_ "M-Mu, coming._

In Mammon thought Bel was a creepy person. Anyways she wiped her eyes and went outside.

"Ushishi, cried again, my princess?"

"Mu, since when was I your princess? Hm? Tell me," Mammon said. There was a long pause.

"I thought so." She went down stairs. _Mu, if you call me princess treat me like one. _

"Come quickly, my sweet Mammon! We have a guest!" her stepmother said.

_Acting all sweet, mother? This better be good because when I look at your face, I want to vomit, you know. _

"Coming, mom!"

_-Dinner pass-_

"Mom, I'm going out for a night walk.

"Bring Bel with you!"

Mammon grinned while looking at the creepy person. He was also hiding his eyes. Ugly freak. She went outside. The cold breeze caressed her soft creamy walked like it was a new world. The world is pretty, but why wouldn't her stepmom show her these pretty scenes?

She walked over to the bench that was near the ocean. When she sat down, she heard, "Oh, my god, Mom is really following me! She can't keep up with me. Thank God she's old."

Flan faced her. He blushed. He never saw a pretty girl like her in his life. Mammon patted the seat next to hear. "Me?"

Mammon nodded.

"Ushishishi, shall I tell the stepmother?"

"Mu, not a word about this."

The teal-haired boy sat down, but at a distance.

"Mu, hi. I'm the princess of this area. Where are you from? Don't worry I'm not the kind of people that bite your head off". There was a long pause.

"My name is Flan. I'm from the castle down there."

Mammon looked at his skin. It was all bruised, cut, and still bleeding. "What happened to you? Bel, go get the first aid kit! Quickly!"

Bel did as he was told. A few minutes passed and Bel brought the first aid kit. Mammon took out the things that were needed.

"Mu, this might hurt a little, but stay with me."

_What the heck is that? Is it poison? Should I stop her?_ The alcohol spread over the wounds. Flan bit his bottom lip._ What the heck? This isn't little! This is hell! _

"Mu, I'm sorry if this hurts a lot."

After she stopped the blood flow, Mammon grabbed him by the hands. "Your name is Flan, right? That's not a bad name, really. Promise me something: Be my friend."

Flan never had a friend once in his life. His dad said that he may not come back. Flan just nodded.

_"You Flan! Once you're in my hands, you may not see daylight again!" _his mother's words echoed in his head.

Flan sighed. Anyways, he knew that he'll be dead the next day._ Dad, why did you leave me? You're bullshit. _

Mammon smirked, "You peasant, thinking weird things_._"

Flan stared at her. "I am a peasant, thinking weird things," he said in a monotone.

"Ushishishi, lets skip the talking and, let's go back before your stepmother kills you again, this time it's harsher."Mu, I'm already going to die today, so there's no point going quickly, belphgor. For now flan, farewell." Mammon picked up her gown, and bowed. Flan blushed,_ At least she's a nice girl compared to the other girls I met._

(Flash Back)

Flan was walking down the hallways, suddenly a whole bunch of girls screamed. _What the heck? I'm not that charming and you're still wanting me? What? Or if don't want my charming face, then….you're hungry for money and power?_ Flan walked to the window.

"FLAN-SAMA MARRY ME LETS RULE THE WORLD TOGHTER AND FOREVER!" Flan sweat dropped._ No thank you. "_FLAN-KUN! LETS MAKE BABIES!"_ What the heck?B-babies you kidding me, just by looking at your face you look like your 14 years old._ Flan smiled, and walked away.

(End of Flash back)


	3. Pictures

Flan stood up and walked to the palace. Will I meet her again? On the way home he heard a drunk man that sounded like he was fluttering with another woman. It got his attention. He walked for to where the sound was. Father? It wasn't right he said that he will leave this place. Flan rubbed his eyes. Impossible! Just for this peasant girl? Was that all a lie? That I will remain in your Heart? Flan ignored it and went home with a knives striking his heart, continually. (Mammon view) "Mu, I'm back. Stepmother. "Your back you ugly peasant? Anyways come here and view the photos. "Mu, what kind of photos? "Your husbands, you will have to rule this country." She said. Mammon sat down sipping tea, Bel gave her. She viewed through the photos. The first one is ugly. The second one, has a big nose. The third one, has a wide smile. The fourth one is like Flan. Teal hair, purple mark on his cheeks, and he's quite dreamy. "Ushishi, he's prince Flan, on the west side. His mother is quite like your stepmother and, his father left him when he was 10. He doesn't look good looking, in my opinion. "Mu, he right for me. I know he is. "You sure, scum? Her stepmother laughed "Your no match for him, you still don't know how to clean up after yourself. You're still an immature girl. "Says who? "Are you challenging me, you undisciplined fool! You are princess of the east! Mammon show more respect you cunning fool. This time I won't do this wonderful punishment. Your servant Bel will do it. Don't worry you're the same age and knew each other for a long time, so have fun Belphgor." (Mammon head) What is he going to do to this clean, body? I'm going to lock my door until the next day. 


	4. Information

Flan view) Will I meet her again? I wish she is safe.

"Flan dessert is ready!"

"Coming!"

Flan paced downstairs, awaiting his favorite dessert to enter his smooth tongue and entering the stomach.

"Flan-sama, look at these photos while eating. These photos are the princess from all over this area, the servant said."

Flan took a big bite, Oh I hope these girls are not that ugly, if they are, I have no comments. The first one, looks like she's a cheater. The second one, looks like she got hit by a fluffy pillow. The third one, looks like she vomits every time. Flan sighed. Is there any GIRLS that actually look like their princesses?!

Che. The fourth one looks like she's the girl he met. Think, Think! Right Mammon, I can dream all about her all day long. She is cute with her smooth, silky hair that's purple, and her purple mark on her cheek. "

Ano, Mukuro-san."Flan said.

"Kufufu, yes my prince.

"Do you have anything about her? Any data? Information? ''

"Kufufufu, of course. She the princess of the east side, her full name is Esper Mammon. I know the word Esper means love. She's around your age and she's also looking for a prince. Her family members are her father the king, mother has died when she was 5, now she has a stepmom, and has no siblings. Her favorite color is indigo, same as your's, she like misty days, and has a servant named Belphgor. That's all I know, sir.

"Thank you Mukuro Rokudo, I don't need further information."

Mukuro sat down if he needed anything else. Flan took his last bite.

"I'm going to bed now, good night, and good job for doing your work."

"You to Flan-sama, good night". Mukuro said leaving to his post. Flan went to his room, he brushed his teeth and tucked in his indigo Pajama. He looked at the mirror, did I gain weight? Hm, looks like the opposite, of me. Good night my angel, Mammon.

(Mammon view)

What, will anything happen to me? Oh my god, mom do something! You just had to leave your angel, in wonderland.

" Ushishishi, hello my hima-san".

"Mu that will be 50 dollars for disturbing me."

"Ushishi, greedy girl are you going to let me in or shall I open the door with the keys?

"Mu...neither now go your ruining my beauty sleep.

"No, your mom said it's my decision this time." Bel opened the door.

"I'm the princess this my order, don't come further! _Flan! Where are you? Make a move. Help me I'm useless, I'm foolish._

"This is my command."

Belphegor blew the flickering red and orange flame. It was dark, Mammon hated the dark.

" Ushishi, shall we have fun?"

A/N:

Hi guys short chapter, and in the end you know what happens. Please review so i know what to work on! :)

Bel:Ushishishi,, how dare you put me with that greedy, cheeky baby?

Me:Just go with the flow.

(I get stab by bel and lose all my money from mammon)!

Ciao ciao


	5. Chapter 5

(Next morning)

(Flan view)

"Flan-sama, you are over sleeping, it's now seven forty. Wake up, your mother will hurt you again."

Flan shot up,_ today is a brand new day and, I'm not letting this day become hell._ He went to the bathroom, came out with a new fresh face. He wore his jeans and a t-shirt. He came out, and smelled pancakes "Kufufu, Flan-sama today is the last day of the month, and today's theme is, not being prince for a day. "Yep, I know that, thank you did you eat breakfast? "Yes, sir". Flan went down, he saw a maid cooking for him._ What? I thought mom was cooking. "_The queen is sick now she's in her bed."

_Yes! This is the day I want no bossing around from that WITCH! And I hope to see mammon once again._

"Here is your breakfast your majesty.

The door opened. "So Flan did you see the photos? Which one do you like? The mother said.

"Yes, mother I picked one out, she is quite pretty, for the west side. She is quite dreamy once you meet her. Anyways feel better queen.

"Thanks, Flan now I will make an a date where we can meet her face to face, and her family."

Flan nodded._ Wow! Mom your personality changed quickly. I am amazed for the first time._

(Mammon view)

Mammon was still on the bed, "dreaming".

"Ushishishi, My princess wake up, don't think too much what happened last night, and breakfast is ready.

_ Why the hell would I think about last night, it was the worst feeling ever, you know. I feel like I gained weight. After breakfast I shall take a morning walk._

Princess Mammon got up, and went straight to the bathroom. She came out and wore a dress with a belt around her dress. _Mu, I gained so much weight. Nothing I can do about it._ Mammon went and saw Freaky Belphgor. "Mu…morning Freaky Belphgor. "I'm not freaky; ma'am, and you have gained weight. _I know, you freak._

Mammon came down with her freaky servant, Belphgor.

"Mammon! You peasant, you will be seeing the prince from the east side. His name is Flan. Also today is the day where you don't act a princess. So this is your free day. This happens every last day of the month. But don't act foolish, and you are forbidden to see the other peasants (villagers). One last thing, it's up to you, if you want to bring Belphgor with you.

"Yes, my queen."

_(_Mammon Head)

_Finally! I'm free for a day. I wish it were a month. I DON'T NEED TO BRING MY UGLY FREAKY SERVANT! He such a stalker, he follows me everywhere, I go._

_(Outside the head)_

Mammon quickly ate her breakfast. She got up and went to her room.

(Room)

"Mu, what should I wear today? I'm so happy, one day out of the palace. But, I have to return here before 12 pm."

She got up and looked at her closet. _So much to wear but,their all dresses and shirt. I'll wear an indigo blouse and the bottom, a dark purple skirt._ Mammon wore her clothes and went outside. She went through the back door. The soothing wind touched her soft, white, creamy stepped outside for the first time.


	6. We meet again

Mammon went to the flower garden where all the prince and princesses go for there free time. I wonder if all the princesses and prince have the same day to be free. Also I wonder if ill meet Flan, again.

(Flan view)

Flan went outside, what caught his eyes were the flower garden. _I wonder if there is any frogs, or insects I can keep_.

Flan walked to the garden with Mukuro in his side.

"Mukuro do you think there's any rare frogs here?

"There is a rare frog called Phantsma. It should be in this garden.

" Like this one?" Flan showed the dark green frog, with the red eyes. "

Yes, But its rare, so I mind you to hide it, or else people will steal you, just for a frog.

Flan face was shocked. _Just for a frog? Steal me?_ _I'm too handsome to steal_. _I maybe rich but, I'm the prince on the east side._

Flan saw a girl with an indigo blouse, on the rose swing.

"Mukuro hold the frog.

"Yes, your majesty. Flan walked up slowly.

"Mu, who are you? Show yourself.

" Wow, my lady you forgot already?"

"Flan? Is that you?"Mammon said.

"Who else has a teal hair, and is a prince on the east side?

" Mu, its also your brake? " Yes, my lady."

"Mu, don't call me your lady. " Okay, my lady.

"Mu! Don't call me my lady! _Just call me peasant or call me, Mammon_ *sign*

"Anyways, my stepmother told me you already arranged the date, for our family meeting.

"Yes, my la-"

Mammon looked at Flan.

"Yes, mammon."

Flan sat down on the bench. Then someone was walking to Mammon.

"Mu, Belphegor why you here? To ruin my day again or, a message from the queen?"

"Ushishishi, that was fast, peasant. Anyways the queen wanted to tell you that I have to follow you everywhere. Is that the prince for the east side? You know your not supposed to meet him yet."

"Mu, What's the point when we're going to meet again tomorrow? Anyways, Flan this is my ugly freaky servant Belphgor."

Belphgor took out a knife and placed it on Mammon cheek.

"Ushishi, I can kill you now and, make a excuse how you died."

Mammon gulped. "

Mu, Flan he's my servant belphgor."

"Nice, to meet you. Mukuro greeted him, _I can't sense his moves_.

"Hello, I am the servant for the prince on the East side.

"Ushishi, I'm Belphgor serving the east side, Princess.

"Mukuro go get tea, if you mind. "Yes, your majesty. "

"Mu, you to Bel go get tea.

"Ushishi, whatever."

They both left. Mammon was swing back and forth.

"_Mu, I wonder how old he is. I think he's around 18 or 19._ They just stared at each other. The sun was going down slowly. Mammon felt an earthquake. She looked to the side, So much PRINCESSES.

"Mu, Flan I'm going to go, cause it's getting a little blusterous here."

"I agree I'm going to leave also."

They both got up and left quickly. Flan hold Mammon hands and, ran far away from the other princesses. Mammon face became a red as a tomato. Flan just smiled, while running.

(10 min pass)

Flan and Mammon couldn't go run any more. They sat on the bench. Mammon face was still a cherry.

" Mammon-san your face is red as a cherry~."

"Mu, since when?"

"Now~. The servant spotted them. They walked to them.

"Ushishi, why weren't you there?"

"Same for you majesty, why weren't you there?

"Cause there was an earthquake there, they both said. They chuckled. They gave the tea to them.

A/N

Long chap right? To make sure fln is the EAST side prince. so if i made a mistake please tell me. .

Ciao ciao


	7. Cherry knot war

"Ushishi, this is Jasmine Green tea, the maid said you liked this so I brought it with cherry, with the stem."

"Kufufu, this is French Vanilla Chai, and I brought it with Slices of fruit."

They drank the tea. Mammon glared at Bel.

"Are you thinking, what I'm thinking? Belphgor.

"Ushishishi, you'll never win this time. And you would cry, and run to your room, shutting it until it's dinner.

"Mu, I changed so, you never know freaky bel."

"Kufufu, not to interrupt but, do you mean cherry knot war?

"Mu, that is correct. There is a story about this cherry knot war. Shall I tell you?

"Kufufu, sure, my lady. Mammon twitched.

(Story about the cherry knot war)-By Mammon and Belphgor. -

Well it started when I was 4 years old, while Belphegor was 6 years old. So when Belphegor and I were outside in the bench, someone else used to serve us. His name was Rasiel. He was Bel's older twin brother. So Rasiel gave us tea and cherry for our evening dessert. So when I drank tea, Belphegor would take off the stem and, make it into a knot. He did it with his bare hands. So I got inspired and I tried it. It was…not good, like Belphegor's. So he would laugh, and keep mocking me. I didn't like it so I told my self to keep practicing until I can do it with my hands. All night long Belphegor would come into my room, I know he's such a stalker,

* stab *

Bringing me a bowl of cherry. He told me that it would be easier if we did it together. But I was too innocent so I let him show me. He ate the bright cherry, and threw the seed at me.

"Ushishi, I never threw a seed at you."

"Shut up, let me continue!" "So as I was saying, he tosses the stem in his mouth and, he sank it.

"I never sank it down, let me continue!"

"To bad, you'll make it worse, and you'll make up things," Mammon said.

" AS I WAS SAYING, Bel put the stem into his mouth and lean closure. I turned bright as a tomato. Then he moved back like nothing happened.

"Ushishishi, you liar, I **Shall** continue this story!"

"Mu, you can but I'm going to turn into a cherry, so it's up to you if you want to go far."Mammon ran way.

"So, ushishi, I leaned to mammon face. She moved back. I quickly got up and locked the door so no one would come in.

(Flan expression: WTF?)

(Mukuro expression: Very weird)

"I jumped on the bed, I took out the stem in my mouth because, it was all warm. So I put a new stem in my mouth. I leaned to her, once again and, put my soft lips on her smooth lips. Ushishi, her face was all pink. So I entered my tongue in to her mouth, I placed the stem on her tongue. I bit her tongue, she moved back but, I moved forward to her. She moved her tongue grabbing the end of the stem. I helped her out. It's been like, 20 minutes to make a knot. Well in the end her tongue was covered with blood. It tasted like royal blood, Ushishishi. I did this, until she can make her own knot. Which when she was 11 years old." Mammon looked at Bel.

"Ushishi, when did you come? Anyways ready?"

"Mu, I was born ready."

They plopped the stem into their mouth. Mammon and Belphegor glared at each other.

"Ushishi, I won."

'M-Mu, you what? Won? Impossible, I practiced every day!

"Che, it's not like I can give you a prize.

"Ushishishi, we can start practicing again."

Mammon looked at Belphegor, _In your dreams_.

Flan was just sipping his tea, like he never heard anything. Flan was eager to see what Mammon eyes looked like.

Mammon eyes were watery.

"I-It is true that you cry Mammon, Flan said."

"Ushishishi, nothing is new really. Soon she's going to hit me. Mammon is a warmhearted girl. She maybe stubborn and mean nut, inside her she a very nice girl."

Mammon hanged in Belphegor's arm. _You sweet bastard_.

Flan looked at Mammon.

_What's so attractive about her? It's not like the other girls, which put thousands of makeup, or perfume_.

"Mammon, what do you like? Flan said.

"Mu, I love money, I like cake, I like flowers, I like perfume, and I like scented shampoo/Body washer.

"What kind of cake, flower, perfume, and scented shampoo/Body washer?

"Mu, you talk a lot, for flowers I like Sweet pea, for cake, green tea, perfume I like floral, scented shampoo, I like cherry blossom, and body washer sweet pea. "Thank you, Flan said. "Kufufu, it's about to take a bath."

Flan nodded.

Mammon was still hugging on Bel's arm. She was sucking on the cherry. Maybe my life is not that bad. Flan got up and, greeted them. He left. Mammon fell asleep. She has finished her tea but, not her cherries. Belphegor picked her up in a bride style and placed the small tray on her stomach.

(Afternoon)

Mammon found herself on the bed. She looked around, there was no sound but, water flowing. _A bath?_

Mammon got up, she was still in her skirt. She changed her clothes into a white mini sleeping dress. She went outside of her room, there were little ribbons on each corner. Well this is a rare scene, this is not everyday things. It would dark indigo, but no ribbons. Mammon went down the stairs, something wasn't right. It smelled like sweet pea and roses everywhere.

"My lady, what would do you prefer for a carpet, red or teal green?

"Mu, teal green please. "

"Yes, and majesty." A maid said.

The maid left, the door opened fast.

"WHERE IS MAMMON?!"

It became silent, deep silent. Everyone looked around.

"Mu, I am right here, what do you want?"

"Good peasant, come here pick out your dress. You have to be presentable when the other people come in here tomorrow."

Mammon walked to the queen's room, there were thousands of dresses. Mammon browsed through the dresses.

"Mu, only a family is coming from the east. It's not a big deal." she said in her head.

"Mother can I just wear the dress that are in my room?

"Fine, but it has to be something long, and not to dark."

Mammon nodded and went to her room.

(Room)

Mammon opened the door.

"Ushishishi, picking out a dress? Anyway after picking out a dress your bath is ready.

"Who's going to takr me a bath, Jessica, or Amaria?

"Ushishishi, they are absent, so no choice but me."

"Mu, where are the other ladies?

"Your stepmother fired them, for not cooking correctly."

Mammon opened her closet, there were so many dresses, and she couldn't pick which one to wear. Belphegor sat on her bed, waiting impatiently. Mammon picked out a teal dress. Mu, it looks good on me but, it's too bright. Mammon looked at Bel. He was waiting for her, while smiling. Mu, that's freaky, just staring at me smiling. There's something I like about him, he's very kind? Is there something else to describe him? She looked at her closet, she took out a purple dress. This is not too bight o dark, it's perfect. She placed it on the bed. She looked at Bel, she sighed.

(Flans view)

Flan was in the bath full of rose petals and, bubble.

"Mukuro, have you seen any emotions on Mammon's face?

"Kufufu, why no I haven't but, inside her you can she's a bright princess.

"Hm, she is bright, but does she like me? That's one and will she fall for me?

"Kufufu, she should like you, and think on the bright side, at least you don't have any princess that have a chunk of makeup on their face."

Flan chuckled, and got out of the tub. He dried his body and, wrapped a huge towel around him. He looked at the mirror, _have I gained weight? I look so chubby, and if I look chubby or fat, mother would painfully kill me and, make me jog around the whole palace with no dinner. He sat on the bed, thinking of different things. He soon fell asleep._

(Mammon view)

Mammon felt uneasy with Bel touching her body. She looked at smooth skin. Why do I feel weird around Belphegor? It's not I like him. Around Flan I feel the same way around Flan. He maybe not charming but, he's lovable. She looked at Bel. Pervert, Bel. mammon was finished with her bath. She send Bel out and, Wrapped a towel around her. (

(Finish with drying, dinner time)

Mammon went down stair, she heard dishes cracking and, screaming. "

Present the food perfect! Shall I fire you? Do your job they maybe stay for dinner!

"I-Im sorry my queen! I'll do the best I can do!" The maid said while tears rolled down her soft skin. The queen went outside to the balcony for fresh air. Mammon went inside the kitchen. All of them were sweating, while the girls are thinking what they should make tomorrow.

"Mu, good luck and, think about putting not too much sweet's. All of them were surprised.

"Yes you majesty." They quickly worked on the food. Mammon went to the fridge to find cherries. There were none. Mammon jaws dropped, she never had these situation, about running out of food. She went out of the kitchen. She took a big breath.

"Bel! Where are you?

"Ushishi, I'm right here. "

Mu, where are the cherries? Did we not have?

"Ushishi, all of a sudden. Well do you not in your room table?"

Mammon ran to her room, she tripped on the stairs. Bel quickly went to her and, helped her up. Mammon apologized, and went to her room. She opened the door, she looked at the table, there were couple of cherries. She was calm down.

"Ushishi, over a cherry? First calling me for cherries, then slipping on the stairs, and never found out there were cherries on your tea table.

"M-Mu, cherries are my life, you know."

"Ushishi, I never "knew"."

Mammon brought the plate of cherries to her bed. She tossed the cherry in her mouth. She sulked on it until, Bel sat her bed. Mammon looked at Bel, with caution. She could never tell his move. He bent over to her mouth. The cherry of the stem was sticking out. He took off the stem with his mouth.

Mammon blushed. She saw the movement of Bel's mouth. Soon he showed Mammon the knot. He was mocking her. Mammon looked at the knot, it was perfect unlike her knot. She stared at Bel, pissed.

"Mu, I can make a knot also."

"Ushishishi, show me princess." Mammon took chewed her cherry and sank it. She pulled off the stem from another cherry. She put it in her mouth.

After a few seconds, she gave up. He looked at Mammon face, the expression was, give up. He smiled, shall I help you make a knot? Belphegor bent down, he placed his soft lips on Mammon's. Her cheek was all red, she tried to break up the kiss but, Belphegor bit her lips. Mammon couldn't put any power, since he bit her lips. Mammon was tearing up.

Belphegor made a knot. He broke the kiss. Mammon took out the knot. She showed it to Bel.

"Mu, see I made a knot. It's perfect, like yours."

"Ushishi, thanks to?"

"Mu, freaky Belphegor." Belphegor laughed. Mammon has never laughed in her life. She didn't know why. She wiped her mouth. She never had a servant that would laugh. All of her servant had a straight face, besides her first servant, Rasiel. She didn't know where he went. She was at least happy around Belphegor. She skipped dinner and went to sleep.

A/N

that was very very long. anywys please review and more!

Ciao ciao!


	8. East Family

The sun was beaming on her face. She looked at her clock, 7:55.

Mammon completely forgot about the morning meeting. She quickly got up and went to the bathroom. She came out of the bathroom, she put on her purple dress. She sat down at her make up table.

_Do I have to put on makeup? They maybe ask to take off the hood. For now I'll put on light lip stick and mascara._

She put on the makeup, she used no color lip stick. Someone knocked on the door.

"Mu, come in." He entered the room. "

Ushishishi, looking all pretty? That's not you, Mammon."

"Mu, it's my choice you know, it's my gut's choice. I at least have to give them charm, I am a princess."

"Ushishishi, if you give charm makeup is not the only thing to give off."

"Mu, what else is there?"

"Ushishishi, you don't know? A tiara, I picked it, the color is bright gray, made out of iron, and the small gem color is, indigo."

Belphegor put it on Mammon's head. She took it off and, turned around. A way he couldn't see her face. She took off the hood and placed it on her head. She tied her hair, only the side. She only tied a little piece. She put on her hood.

"Ushishishi, ready now?" She nodded and went outside.

(Flan view)

Flan didn't know what to wear. He was going crazy.

"Kufufu, shall I help you pick a cloth?"

"Please do."

Mukuro picked out a clothes. He gave it to Flan, he didn't say anything. He wore it.

They went out.

(Mammon's palace)

"The east side family is here!" The guard shouted.

"Open the door." The queen said.

The guards opened the door, the sun was shining brightly. The family walked into the palace. Mammon, the king, and queen were sitting on their chair. Mammon looked at Flan. Belphegor was just smiling at them. Something caught Mammon eyes, there was a servant behind them. It couldn't be, it was Rasiel. Mammon and Bel were shocked, it wasn't possible. Belphegors smile went down.

"Hello there, we are the royal east family, your highness." Flan did a neck bow, while the mother made a curtsy.

"This is my son named Flan, and his servant Rokudo Mukuro."

"Kufufu, it is nice to meet you, your highness." "

Hello, I am the east family also, this is my daughter her name is Mammon Esper and, her servant name is Belphegor. Mammon stood up and did a curtsy. "

"Your highness, I welcome you to our palace." Mammon said.

The queen and king did the same thing. They talked, for a long time.

It was becoming late afternoon. "

Would you join us for dinner? It would be nice to know each other, more. Said the mother.

"Of coarse, Flan you wanting to have a dinner with them?" Said the mother.

Flan just nodded.

They all went to the dining room, the queen was talking to the chef what to make.

" Mother, can I go to my room now? Mammon said. They looked at each other for a long time.

"Of coarse, you can bring accompany with you." The queen said. Mammon went upstairs. Flan followed her.

(Mammon room)

Mammon lay down on the bed. She heard a knock on her door.

" Come in, please." He walked up to the bed, he sat down. He touched her soft, cheek he smiled a bit. Mammon placed her hand on his hand. He lay down on the bed. Flan whispered something to Mammon ear. He was waiting for an answer. Mammon stared at him,

"Maybe, maybe not." Why would you even ask that?"

"Just asking, you know", said Flan.

Mammon rubbed her eyes, she tried but her dark indigo hood was blocking her.

"Why don't you just take of the hood, my princess?"

Mammon paused a little, and then she got up and turned around. She took off her hood and rubbed her eyes. He saw her silky purple hair. Flan started to daydream. Mammon turned around, she had her hood on. " Um, princess why do you cover your eyes?" Flan asked. Mammon flashback came to her.

(Flash back)

"Your mother made you in to pieces of shit now. Look at yourself you look like bullshit. Hide your eyes. When I look at them, I'm ready to vomit, you know," her stepmother said. -End of flash back- "Mu, can't tell you and, I need permission to take off my hood." Mammon said with a straight face. They heard a knock on ma door.

"Flan-sama, dinner is ready." Rasiel said.

"Okay, I'll be down there." Flan said.

Mammon and Rasiel were looking at each other. Both of them got up and, went down stairs to eat.

A/N

How was it? good, okay, soso, bad,no comment?

Anyways review please!

Ciao ciao!


	9. Her eyes

Mammon, her family and the east family were sitting down at the dining table eating. It was silent, silent enough to hear a mouse fart. Mammon was sensing an aura from Belphegor.

(Belphegor view)

I kept eating while staring at my older twin brother, Rasiel. Well I kept thinking about why my older twin brother didn't work for us any more._ Doesn't matter now, as long as Mammon is happy I'm, happy. Rasiel has sure grew up tall and handsome but, I'm more handsome. I am the servant for the princess._

(outside view)

"Well, princess Mammon how is your day going?" The east queen said.

"Mu, good your highness." Mammon said.

"Why do you cover your eyes? Do you not like it?" the queen said, wiping her mouth.

"Mu, it's a habit." Mammon said.

"Would you like to show us?" The queen said.

Mammon looked at her mother, she did nothing. Mammon took off her hood and looked down. Flan was anxious, but due to she looked down he couldn't see anything.

Belphegor twitched; he put his hands on her chin and lifts it up. Then he went back to his post. The light purple eyes, stared at everyone. Her tiara was on the top of her head, titled.

" Mu, I suppose that you are done? If not let me put on my hood."

Mammon said while looking at her mother.

" S-sure, put on your hood. Still princess Mammon I don't get why you have to put on your hood, you look wonderful!" The east queen said.

Mammon looked at her mother.

"Mu, it is a secret, and excuse me I'll be going to my room." Mammon said.

Mammon left the table without another word. Mammon mother looked at Mammon, curiously.

(Skip dinner)

It's been 5 minutes that they left. She heard footsteps coming to her room.

(knock,knock)

"Yes who is it? Come in." Mammon said getting ready for bed. Bel came in. "Ushishi, the queen wants see you."

A/N:

Alright people that favorite, follow or like it and don't review. The 10 th chap is coming soon! it's gonna come late cause there's test and the state test! so mean while please review what I should work on, or anything! Stay tuned!

Ciao,Ciao!


	10. The cold dark room

_What in the world does she want now? She so annoying! _Mammon said in her head.

She went to the queen's room, but something was strange. Someone from behind has grabbed her by the mouth; she failed to get out of the hands. She has fainted.

(Time line skip)

Mammon has found herself in the darkest room she's ever been in. Then a speaker was on.

"As the anonymous person talking, will tell you something. It has been years that I always wanted to do this! I has completed my mission, as you can see it's a dark room where there is no sound (besides the speaker), light, or communication with other people. You'll feel a slight change after this speak. You cannot escape. A lie is always the truth and a truth is always a lie." The speaker screeched, and turned off.

Mammon has felt a chill up her spine. She touched every single area until she felt a corner. She took off her hood and started searching.

Each time she moved she felt like bursting into pieces.

_ W-what i-is g-g-going to happen_?

She felt something wrong; there was another person there.

Mammon was about to scream but she placed both of her hands on her mouth.

"Who is there?" The person said.

"W-who are you?" Mammon was trembling, she never felt this way.

"I am Sawada Tsunayoshi." he said.

"Mammon leaned on the wall. Tears rolled down her cheek, she wanted her _mother _. She wanted her family to be there for her; suddenly there was a struck on the temperature.(A/N:what i mean by struck is a huge change )

(4 min pass)

It was now -89.2 degrees Celsius; mammon was very good at science and math. Mammon and Tsuna cuddled together. They had no blanket or warmth; just there clothes.

"Will the temperature e-ever go down?" Mammon said ready to freeze.

"I-it is up to them to change the temperture."Tsuna said shivering. T

They had no hope, or help from anyone.

A/N:

Nufufu, thank you for reading this fanfic! . And sorry for the late update.

Please, please review or else; you will be in that horrible room, freezing to death.

Jk, but please review!

Ciao ciao


	11. Gomen my fellow viewers!

Chap ending:

Sorry viewers, I have to stop this fanfic. Because I am not really into this fanfic, (im picky). If so please notifie me if you want me to continue!


End file.
